parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Hood part 6 - Thought Love
Esmeralda: Ah, me. Young love. Oh, it's a grand thing. *Anya: Oh, Esmeralda, surely he must know how much I still love him. *Esmeralda: But, of course, my dear. Believe me, someday soon, your uncle, Chief Powhatan, will have an outlaw for an in-law. *(Both laugh) *Anya: Oh, Esmeralda. But when? When? *Esmeralda: Oh, patience, my dear. Patience. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder. *Anya: Or forgetful. (sighing) Oh, I've been away so long. What if he's forgotten all about me? *(Dimitri hums) *Vladimir: Hey, lover boy. How's that grub comin'? Man, I'm starved. *(Dimitri continues humming) *Vladimir: Dim, Dimmy, Dimitri... Hey! *Dimitri: Hmm? What? What do you say? *Vladimir: Aw, forget it. Your mind's not on food. You're thinkin' about somebody with long eyelashes, and you're smellin' that sweet perfume. (sniffing, coughing) *Dimitri: Hey, whoa! It's boiling over! *Vladimir: You're burnin' the chow! *Dimitri: Sorry, Vlad. Guess I was thinking about Anya again. I can't help it. I love her, Vladimir. *Vladimir: Look, why don't you stop moonin' and mopin' around? Just... just marry the girl. *Dimitri: Marry her? You don't just walk up to a girl, hand her a bouquet and say, "Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?" (chuckling) No. It just isn't done that way. *Vladimir: Aw, come on, Dimitri. Climb the castle walls. Sweep her off her feet. Carry her off in style. *Dimitri: (sighing) It's no use, Vladimir. I've thought it all out, and... ...it just wouldn't work. Besides, what have I got to offer her? *Vladimir: Well, for one thing, you can't cook. *Dimitri: I'm serious, Vladimir. She's a highborn lady of quality. *Vladimir: So she's got class? So what? *Dimitri: I'm an outlaw, that's what. That's no life for a lovely lady. Always on the run. What kind of a future is that? *Maurice: Oh, for heaven's sake, son. You're no outlaw. Why, someday you'll be called a great hero. *Dimitri: (chuckling) A hero? Do you hear that, Vlad? We've just been pardoned. *Vladimir: (snickers) That's a gas. We ain't even been arrested yet. *Maurice: All right. Laugh, you two rogues. But there's gonna be a big to-do in Nottingham. (slurping and coughing) Well-done, ain't it? Old Judge Claude Frollo's havin' a championship rifle shooting tournament tomorrow. *Vladimir: Rifle shooting tournament? (laughs) Old Dimitri could win that standin' on his head, huh, Dimitri? *Dimitri: Thank you, Vladimir, but I'm sure we're not invited. *Maurice: No, but there's somebody who'll be very disappointed if you don't come. *Vladimir: (chuckling) Yeah, old bushel britches, Amos Slade. *Maurice: No, Anya. *Dimitri: Anya? *Maurice: She's gonna give a kiss to the winner. *Dimitri: A kiss to the winner! Oo-de-lally! Come on, Vladimir! What are we waiting for? *Vladimir: Wait a minute, Dimitri. Hold it. That place will be crawlin' with soldiers. *Dimitri: Aha! But, remember. Faint hearts never won fair lady. Fear not, my friends. This will be my greatest performance. Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Movies-scenes Category:Robin Hood Parts